Generally, output devices (e.g., thermometers, pressure gauges, concentration gauges, fluid level meters, flow meters, vapor sensors, valve positioners, etc.) in a process control system are used to monitor and/or control a process. The output devices often include one or more sensors to acquire information related to the process. The information is typically transmitted to a controller. The information acquired by output devices may be analyzed via the controller and used to control input devices (e.g., valves, pumps, fans, heaters, coolers, mixers, etc.) to control the process.